This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa71.19 from an application entitled METHOD OF DISPLAYING A MESSAGE TO DEMAND REGISTRATION ON A WIRELESS LOCAL LOOP TERMINAL earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 20, 1998, and there duly assigned Serial No. 23291/1998.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of demanding registration of a WLL (Wireless Local Loop) by displaying a message on a display when the terminal is not registered with a communication service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
A WLL terminal typically displays various messages including the received electric field strength, present time and date, etc. However, the terminal does not indicate whether it is registered with a communication service company or not. Hence, when a user attempts to establish a communication through a WLL terminal which is not registered with a communication service company, the terminal will not work. The user may then wrongly assume that the terminal is malfunctioning or the base station can not provide proper services.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of demanding registration of a WLL terminal by displaying a message on a display of the terminal when the terminal is not registered with a communication service company.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method of demanding registration of a WLL terminal with a memory by displaying a message on a display, comprises the steps of: detecting whether the power is turned on; detecting whether a registered electronic serial number (ESN) and phone number are stored in the memory; and displaying a message which demands registration when no registered identification number is stored in the memory.